dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Xena and Xenosa Abram
Xena and Xenosa Abram Hogwarts Students (Fifth Years) Conjoined Twins ~ Roleplayed by MelMel ~ History Xena and Xenosa were born on August 7th to Damian Abram and Margret Abarm (née Chamberlain). Their parents were expecting only one child— everyone was expecting only one child, even the scans agreed with this statement. Despite this common belief, this was not to be. As the girls were being born, doctors thought they felt three arms, but they dismissed it with disbelief, that is, until they had a closer look at the children. After the delivery, they soon realized that a set of Conjoined Twins had just been born. The two girls were whisked off, panic was simple to see as they had one in thirty million chance of surviving past the the first day. Miraculously, they survived. Regaurdless of any physical oddities, their parents fell in love with them immediately. The young parents weren't exactly how to handle this situation, and had discussed seperation with the physician, but that was quickly eliminated as an option because if the two had been torn apart, they would be severely disabled for the rest of their lives. So they raised the girls as any other parents would raise their kids, even though it took the two longer to achieve the coordination of walking and often disagreed on what to play with next. They were raised as regular muggle kids as well, and were sent off to primary school. When they were in public, many would gape at them, or avert their eyes, some even snapped photos. Eventually, Xena lost her cool; At the playground, handful of other children shot them wary glances, a reckless few dared to poke and prod the girls. At the tender age of seven, she was as fiery as ever, and in response she gave them the most hateful glare, as if she had hot coal for eyes. Boils and burn marks promptly appeared on the tormentor's hands and faces. Needless to say, they cringed and quickly fled. They moved to Cape Wrath— a very remote place in the UK and were homeschooled from then up until the point they got their letters to Hogwarts. All in an attempt to keep them protected from prying eyes. When they did receive their acceptance letters, their parents were reluctant to let them go. After relentless reasoning (and a bit of begging) from Xenosa on the grounds that the two would achieve higher learning, they let up. Going to Hogwarts proved to be complicated though. How would they to be sorted? Were they to take two tests or one? One question was answered, however— they would both be Hufflepuffs. Xenosa, knowing full well each house's traits, could tell that she belonged in Ravenclaw and Xena was a full fledge Gryffindor, also knew that they couldn't physically be in different houses. She didn't mind, though, after all, Hufflepuff was generally an accepting house, so they'd fit right in... Personality Commonly referred to as "The Girls" or "Those two", they work exceptionally well together. As each twin controls her own side of the body, every step takes a great deal of cooperation. By now they've got the basics down; Xenosa anchors the paper down and whispers certain phrases as Xena copies them down, often asking Xenosa for confirmation on an answer; Xena kicks off the ground and Xenosa keeps and eye out for obstacles and both share the task of steering when riding a broom. Xenosa is the reasonable one of the two— she counts highly upon her intellect and intuition to help her make decisions. While Xena is impulsive, she tends to hang before making judgements. Although she comes off as wise and all knowing, she does have a few flaws she can't help, such as being a perfectionist. Frankly, Xenosa's a wallflower; She doesn't like the lime light, but it's hard to avoid being stared at when you share a body with your sister. Xena is the more assertive of the two— she is quite out spoken and energetic, but she as a tendency to shove her opinions down other people's throats, like butting into conversations to put in her two cents. It infuriates her when people take pictures of the two— "so what if we're conjoined? We're still human beings!" She never takes people's comments lightly, and is often offended. They work together like water and fire— Xenosa is calm, wise and placid, and Xena is active, boisterous, and hot-blooded. Most times they disagree, so they often compromise, such as on what to wear and how to handle a situation. Appearance Each girl has a separate heart, spinal collumn, nervous system and head, but from the waist below they share everything. Their ribcages and third/fourth lungs are fused together, giving them broad hips, a thick torso and very wide shoulders. They used to have a third arm, but since that was of no use it was removed— now only the shoulder blade connected to it remains. They both are identical, having shoulder length, dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Their noses are somewhat thin as are their lips. Despite their abnormalities, the two are actually rather pretty, although most don't realize it because of their oddly shaped back and of course, the fact that two heads can coexist on one body. Pets Xena's cat, Leo, is a fierce Kneazle with green eyes and cozy brown fur with dark streaks. He has two sides; very friendly and filled with purrs, or somewhat sullen— which indicates if you try to pet him he'll bite. Lucky, Xenosa's light brown mouse, was named when Leo was "hunting" her down after she somehow sneaked her way into their Bungalow. Luckily, she escaped by retreating under the sofa. Just like any other mouse, Lucky has small round ears, black button like eyes, and a pointed snout. Spells Xena's Spell List First Year *Locomotor Mortis *Petrificus Totalus *Blue-Ball Flames *Incedio *Trip Jinx *Expelliarmus *Verdimillious *Herbifors *Lumos/Nox *Protego Second Year *Flipendo *Bewitched Snowballs *Cracker Jinx *Slug Vomiting Charm *Impedimenta *Tarantallegra *Ventus Third Year * Xenosa's Spell List First Year *Anti-Cheating Spell *Anapneo *Cistem Aperio *Hover Charm *Protego *Color-Change Charm *Lumos/Nox *Pack *Intruder Charm *Expelliarmus Second Year *Scourgify *Aresto Momentum *Pluma Pondus *Hot Air Charm *Obscuro *Alohomora *Reparo Third Year * Admin Approved Magical Characterisics Xena Amortentia- Homemade Lasagna ~ Burning Logs ~ Cinnamon Wand- Spruce, Phoenix Feather ~ Eight Inches Patronus- Falcon Happiest Memory- Learning to ride a bike with Xenosa Best Classes- Defense Against the Dark Arts ~ Transfiguration ~ Care of Magical Creatures Xenosa Amortentia- Fresh Ink ~ Weathered Book Pages ~ Peppermint Wand- Vine, Unicorn Hair ~ Eight Inches Patronus- Sheep Happiest Memory- Learning her ABCs Best Classes- Charms ~ Potions ~ Divination Trivia *The girls have decided not to pursue any romantic relationships due to their configuration. That may seem like a serious thing to resign yourself to so young, but they know it's for the best, and that it would bring of a lot of complications if they didn't. *They have a tendency to speak in unison, which usually strikes people as rather eerie. *As they have very different personalities, but cannot go somewhere without the other, they flip a coin when they disagree on where to go next. *Xena is a "Nature Nut" while Xenosa is a "Bookworm". *Xena tends to learn/show more interest in Offensive spells while Xenosa prefers Utility spells. *Xenosa means "Stranger", and Xena means "Welcomed". Both names are said to be very 'Ironic' for the two. Melina also means "Dark" while Phoebe means "Light" which also symbolises their differences. Category:Characters Category:Melody6's Characters Category:Twins Category:Female Category:Witch Category:Students Category:Hufflepuff Category:Pets Category:Patronus Listed Category:Mammal Patronus Category:Pet Owner Category:Blonde Hair Category:Hazel Eyes Category:August Birthday Category:Bird Patronus Category:Medium Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Name begins with "X" Category:Ambidextrous Category:Spruce Wand Category:Phoenix Feather Wand Category:Vine Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:Muggle Raised Category:Characters to be Preserved